Moon White
by lily.owl
Summary: Why doesn't Toushiro like it when Ichigo calls him by his name.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I must say _Hurt Me_ really pissed me off, maybe because I too set on drama, too. But never mind, I just had too many romance/humor ideas that I wanted to share with you. So, here's a little part of them.

**Title: Moon White (1/2)  
Pairings: Ichigo/Toushiro, Shuuhei/Rangiku (background)  
Warnings: nothing, except my weird way of thinking and horrible punctuation  
Words: 1,976  
Summary: why does Toushiro hate it so much when Ichigo calls him by his name**

"Rangiku-san, I don't think it would be wise to go drinking this early in the day," Ichigo protested halfheartedly. He came to drop of some papers concerning the latest mission soutaichou issued to him and Hitsugaya, and Rangiku didn't miss a chance to get away from work and try to out-drink Ichigo.

"Well, it's never _too_ early for sake. Besides, we have to celebrate your new appointment as the 9th Division's taichou!" Rangiku stood her ground.

"I was appointed nearly six month ago and we already celebrated it like every week. _Besides_, I don't think your taichou would be very happy if I helped you procrastinate your paperwork." Ichigo forced himself to look at Rangiku and not to wonder off to Hitsugaya's direction, though he knew a tick was starting to form at the taichou's right eye, as he was trying to work under the noise he and Rangiku were making, and he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself at the sight of an angry taichou. Because Hitsugaya looked cute as a kid when he was mad. Not that Ichigo would ever dare say that out loud.

"Oh, don't be like that. Taichou wouldn't mind, right, taichou?"

When Ichigo let himself glance at Toushiro he was sure that the taichou had already reached his limit and it took him only a moment to explode.

"Alright, alright, do whatever you want! Just stop annoying me!"

-.-.-

Ichigo would have snickered if a very happy Matsumoto didn't drag him off by the back of his captain's haori.

And so, that's how he ended in the company of five alcoholic being Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi, Renji and not surprisingly Kyouraku, who would never pass up an offer to drink sake and relax. He and Matsumoto were so alike. Maybe Ichigo's plan for the night did have a few holes. But he'll find that out in the morning. For now...

"Rangiku-san, you know well that you can't out drink me," a smirk touched just the corners of his mouth. He never got wasted, not totally so. But his hollow did, and surprisingly the alcohol made his inner self quite meek and sleepy. It was a little trick no one except Zangetsu knew about.

"Don't even start that tune with me, Kurosaki-_taichou_! Matsumoto Rangiku will never lose!" she slurred, pointing an almost empty bottle of sake at him.

"No, I think it's quite enough for today, Rangiku-san."

It was dark outside already. They were drinking for several hours already and they were all pretty drunk, but not out of their mind. They had to stop now, because if they didn't, Ichigo would have not only Toushiro at his back, but also Kyouraku's _dear Nanao-chan_.

"Hisagi-san, would you, please, accompany Rangiku-san to her room. We wouldn't want her to get into any trouble, would we?" he asked his fukutaichou, trying to appear innocent, but failing, as a knowing smirk pulled on the corners of his lips.

With a "Yes, sir!" Shuuhei hurried to help the woman to stand up. Though she tried to protest she was only half conscious to the world.

"Never thought you to be a matchmaker, Ichigo-kun," the voice of an apparently not too drunk Kyouraku sounded to his right.

"Whatever do you mean, Kyouraku-san," Ichigo said, watching the scene before him, slightly disturbed. Renji was giving Izuru a lecture in anal sex. However the hell his tongue still operated! His gaze shifted to his fellow taichou, as he continued, "I just don't want a drunken woman messing up my plans for tonight. Besides, I believe Shuuhei deserves this opportunity," a sly smirk pulled on his mouth. Kyouraku laughed wholeheartedly, patting Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Then may the cherry blossom lead the way to your love!" or Kyouraku was just pretending not to be drunk.

"Huh, you better say that to Renji, it suites him more," he winked. "But yeah, I'm going to leave now."

-.-.-

When Ichigo stepped into the fresh air of Seireitei's night he was greeted with the sight of full pale moon hovering over the city of shinigami and dozens of stars littering the dark sky. It was so beautiful, the moon, that is. He liked the full moon, or better say he liked the color of the moon, as it so much resembled the hair color of a certain boy-looking shinigami he was heading to right now.

As he neared Hitsugaya's office he noticed light coming from under the door and unfortunately he wasn't surprised. For all the times he scolded Matsumoto for not doing her work, he never actually punished her. Just did her work himself.

Ichigo opened the door quietly and stepped into the room, only to meet the sight of Toushiro sleeping in his seat, his head resting on the table. He walked carefully, trying not to startle the boy. Leaning over Toushiro's form, he whispered into the young man's ear,

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," he smiled when Toushiro's nose wrinkled, then he tried again, "Wake up, Toushiro."

The second try was more successful, as the smaller male looked up and blinked a few times, trying to focus. Ichigo had to restrain himself from laughing when he noticed a rosy arm-print on Toushiro's creamy-white cheek, like the one you get from pressing your elbows to your knees for too long.

"You shouldn't sleep like that or your neck and back would get all cramped."

"What are you doing here," Hitsugaya asked sleepily, focusing his gaze on Ichigo.

"Oh, I just dropped by to tell you that Matsumoto's to drunk and bothered to finish her paperwork today," Ichigo chuckled when Toushiro stopped mid-yawn his bleary gaze turning into an angry glare.

"That woman..." he whispered scowling.

"You gonna finish that work today?" he pointed his head at the papers on the table. "I can help you."

Toushiro studied him for a while contemplating his offer, which make Ichigo frown, "Hey, you know, I would be a 1st seat, if I wasn't competent enough to do this."

"Fine," Hitsugaya said at last.

They settled on the couch, a stack of papers on the coffee table before them. The work was mostly routine – read a report, sign it (except he only read them and Toushiro signed where needed), but there was still a lot of it, and after a while Ichigo felt slight weight settle on his shoulder. It made him paused mid-sentence and gaze down only to meet a head of moon-white hair. Toushiro was breathing softly half-asleep, his mouth slightly opened, and Ichigo couldn't help but think that how adorable it was.

So he set the report he was holding onto the table and slid the same kind of paper from Toushiro's lose grip. He then grasped the smaller shinigami by the shoulders with one hand and under his knees with the other, and moved him to lie down on the couch. Resting his hand on the seat of the couch he contemplated his next actions. _Should he or should he not?_

Toushiro sighed in his sleep and turned to his side, as Ichigo thought he was pretty tired himself, the long morning in the library, alcohol and the late night paper work affecting him at last. So he carefully slid down beside Toushiro, wrapping his arm around the smaller form, and sighed pleasantly. He would probably be alone when he wakes up the next morning, or rather punched somewhere vulnerable, but now felling like a satisfied cat, he didn't care. Sooner or later he would have to tell Toushiro of his attraction, because he was not one to keep his feelings to himself, but he didn't do well with words either.

Yawning softly, he remembered that light was still on, so he reached to switch off the table lamp and returned his arm to its place on Toushiro's waist. Soon he was asleep.

-.-.-

Toushiro woke up to a warm sensation that was enveloping his body. He let himself enjoy the feeling, trying to remember what happened the night before. When he caught up with his memory, his eye shot open only to be met with a strong chest covered in black and white. Startled, he felt his heart making a trip down to his feet and back, and nearly leaped out of his chest as it pounded into his ribcage. He looked up slowly, soft orange locks tickling his nose, and stared into to a face that belonged to none other that Kurosaki Ichigo.

A blush crept onto his face as his mind cleared further from the sleep. For all his cool nature, Toushiro couldn't keep it cool in a position like this, being cuddled like a plush toy by the man he liked so much.

It would surprise many, but he had some deep feelings for the taller shinigami for a long time already. It wasn't easy to hide and sometimes, when he reached to his boiling point, he snapped at Ichigo for being so informal with him. Everyone blamed it on the fact that he looked younger than all of the other captains, which caused him some problems in the past, with people not taking him seriously. But they didn't know the truth. The truth was that every time Ichigo would call him by his name, butterflies would assault his stomach, making him forget about everything around him, if just for a few seconds. That was why from time to time, Toushiro would snap at Ichigo, demanding he called him Hitsugaya-taichou.

He briefly wondered if should get up and leave before the other man woke up, but thought against it. The situation he was in right now was too pleasant to give up just yet.

Just then, he heard the door creak open, Ichigo stirring suddenly. So he shut his eyes quickly and pretended to be asleep.

-.-.-

Matsumoto was fuming. That, that... Ah! She couldn't even choose a word to call him for what he had done! She stomped to the office, thinking up a plan to get back at Ichigo. Upon reaching to the door she opened it and stepped inside.

She froze at the sight before her. So _that_ was why Ichigo wanted to get rid of her. Naughty boys...

Still!.. She was still angry. She walked up to the couch preparing a fist and hit Kurosaki square in the forehead.

Ichigo fell off the couch taking the little taichou with him, wide brown eyes staring up into equally wide turquoise ones. This was definitely not how the both of them wanted to start the morning. Especially Toushiro, who was going to try and fall asleep or pretend being asleep until Ichigo went away. But now, all he could do was stare as a blush appeared at the bridge of Ichigo's nose.

A loud, rather feminine growl broke the spell and Toushiro tried to get up as quickly as possible. When he was up, he sat on the far corner of the couch. Ichigo rubbed his eyes and looked up from his position on the floor to see an angry Matsumoto pointing a finger at him.

"You-"

"Oh, shut up. You know you wanted it," he cut her off standing up.

"That's the problem! I don't remember anything, you little bastard!"

-.-.-

Ichigo entered his office rubbing the red mark that Matsumoto left on his forehead. After a particularly noisy argument they finally noticed that Hitsugaya had disappeared somewhere. Well, Ichigo thought, at least he didn't have to explain anything just yet. But he left the office before the strawberry blond beast started asking questions.

He then noticed that Shuuhei was already at his desk and couldn't keep a chuckle from bubbling out of his mouth. Hisagi sat with a dreamy expression his face, that rested on his palm, sporting a red hand-print on his left cheek.

_I wonder, where's my camera..._

…

A/N: ah well, it didn't really end up as I wanted, so if its really crappy, tell me please, I'll change it. I fact, any review would be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Moon White (2/2)  
Pairings: Ichigo/Toushiro, Shunsui/Juushiro (background)  
Warnings: nothing, except my weird way of thinking and horrible punctuation and a bit of smut at the end  
Words: 3,423  
Summary: why does Toushiro hate it so much when Ichigo calls him by his name**

"I thought you and Abarai were friends," asked Toushiro, as he and Ichigo exited the 4th Division grounds.

"Well, yeah. Doesn't mean I won't try and defeat him, though," Ichigo said, stretching his arms. As much as he hated it, he seemed to grow more and more like Zaraki, his nature calling for a good fight; he wasn't for death matches though.

"I don't think he'll pass as a taichou after what you've pulled there," that's right, today's morning was Abarai Renji's little 'execution', as Hitsugaya would prefer to call it. So many years have passed after the war and sadly they still had two first-seat positions to fill in. So, it was decided by the soutaichou that those who have reached bankai at any level should be tested.

Ichigo briefly gazed at Toushiro, a bit sad and exhausted. "It doesn't matter if it's a friendly spar or a real fight, but I'm sure you've noticed it yourself, Renji's not ready for a promotion yet. I'm not gonna gossip about what I'm not supposed to, but lets say, he's emotionally not ready to leave _his_ taichou. It's really annoying how he gets this lost puppy dog look, whenever we talk about his possible promotion."

"You don't mean that they-" Toushiro didn't finish the sentence, frowning.

"Like I said," Ichigo put his arm behind his head," I don't want to gossip, I don't like to, especially when we're on the streets. Or ask Matsumoto, she's better at gossiping."

"Right, not that I'm really interested," they made another right turn approaching the library. They were still searching some documents that the soutaichou ordered them to.

The library itself was a dark labyrinth of shelves full of books, that represented a good part of Soul Society's history, and much more. There were so many books that there was hardly any space between them, and the light from the lamps was dim. It was easy to lose track of time in a place like this, but in Hitsugaya's case, he lost himself in his thoughts. Which were mainly about the case they were working on. Sometimes it seemed that the soutaichou was becoming insane, other times it seemed he just wanted to get rid of all of the taichous, but this time Toushiro's best guess would be that this was some kind of bonding time, seeing as the last to be paired for a mission were Zaraki and Soi Fon. Yup, Yamamoto wouldn't risk like that if the matter was serious.

Which led him to his own situation. Kurosaki Ichigo, his partner. He exhaled silently, as butterflies played his insides. This boy, this man, this – oh, Toushiro didn't know what to call him. Age was a lost category for shinigami, but with Ichigo he felt himself as small as a kid he still looked like. Nearly seventy years have past since their first encounter, and Toushiro had grew taller since then, but of course Ichigo added in height too, which left Hitsugaya's eyes at the level of Ichigo's chest. And it felt strangely exciting to be smaller, even if he didn't understand why. Hitsugaya Toushiro could be a genius at fighting, but he was child at things he was experiencing every time he was near Ichigo.

His smiles, his frowns, the way he talked or teased Toushiro, all of this and much more made the smaller taichou dizzy with feelings, which novels would call love. Toushiro didn't know what to call _that _either, but it bothered him. Mainly because he wasn't sure he could operate adequately when Ichigo was around.

"Toushiro, are you spacing out on me?" Ichigo complained, waving a hand in front of Toushiro's face. Hitsugaya slapped away the offending body part. Realizing that they stopped walking, he turned his attention to the orange-haired taichou.

"Where exactly did you take that book?" he asked. Ichigo pointed a finger at the shelf behind himself and stepped away to lean on the shelves across the passage.

"Somewhere there. You really think there's the right one in that area? It could be somewhere else."

Toushiro rolled his eyes and scanned the bookshelves before him. "Don't be an idiot. Everything here is organized by some period of time. That information you've found had some references to what we're looking for, so it must be here," Toushiro explained in hushed voice. Maybe he was talking too much that day, ignoring the other would be much more in character for him, but the presence behind him made him nervous, and made it harder to control himself from spilling words again and again.

"I know that," a soft voice drawled behind him.

"Then why asking," he snapped, turning his head around briefly. The idiot was grinning. "I can't imagine how your Division can stand you," he said with a tint of anger, as he spotted the book that could have the information they needed. His anger only grew when he realized that it was too high for him to reach the book.

"Why, the girls like me," Toushiro scoffed at the statement. Of course girls liked Mr. Good Guy. He stilled when he felt a body press to his back. He barely controlled a shiver and his knees nearly gave out as Ichigo's breath ghosted across his ear. "Some boys like me too. Right, Tou-chan," he watched Ichigo reach for the book and pull it down to his level. That seemed to snap him out of his little transe and he took the book scowling. How the hell did Ichigo know what book he wanted to take. Was he a mind reader? Or did the bastard find the information beforehand and just dragged him here to... Wait? Maybe he set this all up? Like that one time when he got Rangiku drunk and then ended up sleeping in his office, _spooning_ him on the couch?

"Okay, lets go back," he turned to leave, pressing the book to his chest, but was quickly span back, soft warm lips pressing to his own. Toushiro's eyes widened as he stood perfectly still, not knowing what to do. Kurosaki was kissing him. _Ichigo_ was _kissing_ him, damn it! But it all ended too soon for him to make up his mind what to do.

"What are you doing," the whispered sentence didn't even sound like a question.

"Making my intentions clear," Ichigo whispered back. As sudden as the kiss was, he straightened and turned around, walking slowly in the direction of the exit. "C'mon, lets finish this case in your office."

_What case exactly?_ Toushiro wondered briefly, but followed.

-.-.-

Unknown to the two young men, two older ones we just behind the corner and they were... being childish. Sort of.

"Ah, did you see that, Shunsui? I thinks that was cute," Juushiro said, as he turned to his friend, smiling.

"Don't you think we're a little too old for this?" he was smiling, though slightly bemused.

"Oh, don't spoil the party now. _You_ were the one to suggest pairing them up."

"Yes, I was. But right now I was talking about us snooping," he neared Juushiro, trapping him between the bookcase and himself, his hands by the both sides of Juushiro's waist. He leaned further in, lips ghosting on Juushiro's rosy ones, his smile turning mischievous. "That is so, so naughty of you."

"You too," Juushiro replied, indulging them in a kiss.

-.-.-

"Hisagi really does too much for that woman," Ichigo drawled as he took in numerous papers littering the table. Of course, it was Matsumoto's unfinished work, resting on every wooden surface. As far as he knew, those two had gone on a few dates after his little act of encouragement, and Ichigo was starting to worry about his fukutaichou. He felt bad seeing his subordinate come to work sometimes tired and with dark sircles under his eyes. And he knew that the day before he was running about Seireitei just because Rangiku asked him to do something. He really needed to talk to that woman.

"I'm going to put that woman on 'fun-time' control," Hitsugaya-taichou growled, observing the office. His small hands tightened into fists, the temperature in the room dropping low, due to his angry reiatsu.

"Well, do that later. Or better after I talk to her. Now, lets finish our research, yeah?" Ichigo decided it was better to finish the work firs and let Toushiro cool off before going back to his seduction plan. Maybe it would be even better to ask Toushiro to join him for a dinner at his own place.

They worked for long. Long enough for the sun to start making its way to the horizon. They worked on the book (the right one, fortunately), wrote the report, and Ichigo even helped with Toushiro's paperwork concerning patrols the 10th Division made in their district. By the time they reached Ichigo's home the sun had hidden already, leaving a ginger-red trail on its way.

Ichigo was glad he didn't have to warn Natsuki-san, his cook, that he was had a companion that evening. The woman always made more food than he could eat in one go, making sure that he had enough energy until the next meal. Being a taichou, in case of emergency, he would be the first to be woken up, and during the day he exercised, alone and with his Division. Besides, the woman had no children, so she had no one to force her mother instincts on. He really hoped she would find someone. Soon.

She greeted them at the entrance to Ichigo's home with a warm smile and a small bow that were equally returned.

"Good evening, Natsuki-san," Ichigo said, barely restraining his nervousness, so that it wouldn't show in his voice.

"Ah, good evening, Kurosaki-san. Why didn't tell me you had company tonight, I would have prepared more food," she answered in an almost scolding tone. Ichigo laughed at that quietly.

"Don't worry, please. It would be good not to have anything to eat at night for once."

He briefly thought that it came out a bit rude, but the blush under her eyes proofed that it didn't. She stepped aside for them to enter and ushered the two young men to the dining room, promising to return soon and with food.

They ate manly in silence then, enjoying Natsuki-san's cooking. Neither of them liked to speak during meals, but that night Ichigo had other reasons to stay quiet. It bothered him that Toushiro's presence made him nervous, but it was the first time anyone beside his cook who stayed in his house longer a messenger would, and he was afraid to fail at something.

"It's so quiet here," Toushiro voiced his observation, while Natsuki-san cleared off the table. "Is there no one else here?"

"Well yeah, it's only Natsuki-san and me who leave here. I've endured quiet a lot of noisy people in my life. It's nice to hear birds chirping in the morning instead of crazy yelling and spontaneous kicks in my head."

They both laughed softly, the silence settling into place once again, though this time it was more awkward than it should have been. And for the first time that evening Toushiro noticed that the host was, in fact, nervous. It was amusing at first, to see Ichigo like that, eyes darting from Toushiro and to the wall behind him, and back to his face, his hands worrying the fabric of his uniform. For someome who acted so brave in battle, Ichigo was kind of a shy person intimately. To cut off the thought of Ichigo being cute, the white haired taichou decided to take matters into his own hands.

He didn't notice when Toushiro scooted closer to him, jumping slightly as soft lips pressed to his own. When he realized what was happening he instantly answered the kiss, arms snaing aorund Toushiro's waist. The kiss was as inocent as Ichigo's control allowed, only lips touching, but it was enough for a tsunami of feeling to wash the over, making their heart beating reach an almost heart attack level.

The first thing Ichigo blurted out when he broke off the kiss was, "I wanted to talk with you about something," which made Toushiro scowl.

"I think you 'said' enough today at the library," he said lowly, keeping eye contact with the orange-haired man, who blushed and nodded. "Good. Now, I'm not good with word either, so I suggest you shut that up and kiss me," the last statement made Ichigo laugh and his blush disappear.

"Yes, sir."

-.-.-

Toushiro sighed happily as warm firm fingers slid along his shoulders up his neck and then down along his spine, disappearing for a moment before they were back again to knead the muscles of his shoulders. Not for the first time he was sitting cross-legged on Ichigo's futon, facing the garden that was visible through the opened shouji doors, with his light blue yukata pooled around his waist, and trying to restrain most of the moans caused by the pleasurable treatment. The smell of frankincense oil was helping him to relax, making him feel as if he was floating in the air.

After the firs time Ichigo invited him to his home, there was a silent agreement that they will take things slow, that they would try to build a relationship. A couple of week passed since then, and during those weeks they visited each others homes or went out for a dinner in one of the best restaurant in Seireitei. Now it was Ichigo's turn to be the host and as always he insisted on doing Toushiro a massage, because of how tense his little body – of course, Ichigo got smacked upside the head for calling him little – was from all the work. Not that he minded it, really, and he liked Ichigo's hands, but he would rather put some other parts of their bodies into use.

"How do you like it, Toushiro?" the words soughed above his ear as his eyes fluttered, a shiver came down his spine. Ichigo's voice was so arousing, especially when his name was what that voice produced. Too much even to respond, so he just hummed in appreciation.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was not so relaxed. In fact, some of his nether parts were all tensed up and ready for action. But he continued on with the treatment until those soft gasps and moans that Toushiro let slip from his rosy lips were too much. He hugged the smaller man briefly, kissing the back of his neck, and stood up to walk out of the room and into the garden. He just hoped Toushiro didn't notice how much he enjoyed giving him a massage.

Toushiro frowned when the warmth behind him disappeared and even more so, as he watched Ichigo leaving the room. The white-haired male felt annoyance bubbling up at the discomfort between his legs. Even though he knew almost nothing about romantic relationships the one thing that Toushiro knew for sure was that sex was a nice activity to pass time together. But sadly they never reached that part. Maybe it was too early for that? But while the kisses and touches felt good, they were also arousing for both of them.

As much as Ichigo tried to calm down his hormones they only increased, giving him rather dirty thoughts. He was a bit startled when thin hands wrapped around his middle.

"If you are stalling, because you think I'm a virgin then you're wrong," Toushiro whispered pressing his forehead between Ichigo's shoulder blades. He raised his head up though when Ichigo turned around in the embrace, leaning down for a kiss. It was sweet and short, and when it ended Toushiro found himself gazing straight into warm brown eyes.

"I waited almost a hundred years for this, let me make it special, please," Ichigo whispered back.

"But it already is special, idiot," he murmured against Ichigo's lips, while inching back slowly to the room.

Ichigo was so hypnotized by the beautiful turquoise eyes that he didn't realize what he was doing until his knees hit the hard surface of his futon on both side of Toushiro's legs and he was towering over the smaller male who was leaning back on his elbows, his gaze still holding Ichigo's. The taller man leaned back to sit on the balls of his feet, feeling uncertain of what to do. He could talk Toushiro out of this for now. So that they could wait more, talk about it, find out what they really wanted. But he could also throw all his issues to the wind and let them enjoy the act, because the opportunity was really hard to pass up.

Toushiro rose up on his knees then and reached with his warm hands to caress the sides of his face. "What are you waiting for," he asked almost desperately, "you can't plan something like this, so just do it."

The hands made their way to the yukata Ichigo was wearing and down to untie the obi. And Ichigo felt the last pieces of his self-control breaking, waking the demon inside of him. He slipped out of his clothing, proceeding to do the same to Toushiro's. He could almost hear his stomach rumbling with butterflies for how hungry he was to taste his love in all the place he never allowed himself up til this day. His love was right, if both of them wanted it now, then they should do it now. It wasn't as if they were going to regret doing something while being sober.

Though Ichigo was starting to feel intoxicated from touching Toushiro, kissing him, even more so than he ever felt from drinking alcohol. He caressed Toushiro's sides, one of his hands descending to that little hole that his member would visit very soon. With his fingers still slick with oil that he used to massage his love, he proceeded to prepare his lover.

Toushiro couldn't help but moan at the feeling of fingers moving in and out of him, stretching his hole. It always felt odd at first, but not less pleasurable. He wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, lips seeking blindly for Ichigo's, as his eyes were shut. "Get on with it," he mumbled against the orange head's mouth before engaging him in slow kiss. He gasped into the kiss feeling hot tongue slipping inside as the long fingers were replaced with a longer and much more thicker part of Ichigo's anatomy.

Ichigo's eyes rolled back at the feeling of tight heat enveloping his member. He could cum then and there only because of how euphoric it was to know who that heat belonged to. They were moving rhythmically, hips meeting with each thrust. None of them was a screamer in bed, and still moans and slaps of skin against skin filled the room, floating out of the opened door and into the garden. The movements were getting harder and faster until they both stilled enjoying their climax.

Ichigo lowered himself carefully onto his lover, both of them trembling slightly. He nuzzled Toushiro's chest, trying to catch his breath. He felt high from all the sensations and he really didn't to move. As for Toushiro, he didn't feel uncomfortable in the least bit. On the contrary, he felt content and happy, and most of all _satisfied_. His lips twitched into a small smile as his gaze fell on the garden.

"We didn't close the door," he said quietly and heard Ichigo chuckle.

"Don't worry, no one would come here without an invitation."

And that was true, almost. No one except the messengers would appear there... Not even Kenpachi after he caught Ichigo walking in his garden naked.

"Ah, I could stay like that forever."

"Only if you really want to make my body numb, idiot."

"The more reason for you to stay in bed and let Matsumoto do all the work," Ichigo mumbled sleepily.

"Well, you might have a point there," Toushiro replied, running his fingers through soft orange locks, and followed Ichigo into a nap.

When Ichigo woke up it was already night, a big white moon shining in the sky. He smiled as he looked at Toushiro, his love with equally white hair, and turned them both onto their sides. He wrapped his arms around Toushiro and fell back to sleep.

Tomorrow they were definitely sleeping well into the afternoon. And then they could have sex some more.

**A/N: and FINNALY I got this out. I have to say I'm really sorry that you all had to wait for so long, but University was fucking up my free time like a pro. Sorry if non-graphic sex doesn't satisfy you, but I didn't feel like putting anything too smutty in this story.**

**A bit of info: Now that this one's over, I'm going to write something of the following: Kisuke/Ichigo angst, Starrk/Ichigo drabble on naughty themes, a Grimm/Ichi few-shot, a Tensa/Ichigo few-shot (cause Tensa Zangetsu is really cute and hot) or a Kisuke/Ichigo one-shot that is a prequel to a multi-chapter story that I have in mind. And then I'll go back to _Hurt Me_.**

**Thank you for your attention, I love it**

**~Yumi**


End file.
